


Find your love

by jpm11



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Jackson Wang, Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, But Jackson won't leave him, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, He secretly loves jackson though, Hurt Jackson, Innocent jb, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jackson doesn't believe in love anymore, Jackson is bad at feelings, Jackson is coldhearted, Jb is in love with mark, Jb needs a hug, Jinyoung like jackson, M/M, Mark is a little shit, Mark is constantly cheating Jackson, Mark likes jinyoung, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Rich Jackson Wang, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpm11/pseuds/jpm11
Summary: Jackson is cold hearted and in a toxic relationship with mark.Jb has a crush on mark but mark has a crush on jinyoungJackson after agreeing to one of Marks requests he goes out  in the middle of the night and finds a stranger who crys to him about unrequited love.'Or cold hearted Jackson meets heart broken jb and they get to know each other and maybe help fix each other.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly jb and Jackson.
> 
> A fic about Jb helping Jackson love again after not believing in it because of his relationship with mark who constantly hurts and breaks him by cheating on him. 
> 
> Jinyoung will be added in the next chapter.

💔

  


"Jackson," 

  


Mark called out to him upon opening the door to their shared room. He spots Jackson on his bed in gray sweatpants and shirtless back against the wall scrolling on his phone. Jackson doesn't bother to look up,Mark pouts as he makes his way towards the younger's bed. 

  


"Gaga," he tries again but still gets the silent treatment. 

  


He sighs but doesn't give up.

  


Jackson and Mark's relationship is toxic and complicated because it's an arranged marriage situation. Since they were toddlers as they got older it became toxic. One was always getting hurt and the other was doing the hurting. 

  


In Mark's mind Jackson would never throw him away for all the times he hurts him because Jackson love's him and in the end mark is always returning to his bed. Like now they had an argument where Mark saw Jackson helping some girl from his department with books and he accused Jackson of cheating on him. 

  


It turned into a huge mess that usually caused Jackson to stay silent and let Mark throw his accusations until he was tired, only this time Jackson said something and Mark slapped him and walked away and now he's back with an apology. 

  


  


"Jackson… I'm sorry," Marks said, climbing on the younger's bed. Putting one leg on the other side of his leg to straddle his legs and sit on Jackson's crotch area. 

  


He wasn't actually sorry but he needs Jackson to do something for him. 

  


Jackson rolls his eyes but continues to ignore Mark. As he keeps scrolling on his phone mindlessly. Not even reading and seeing the posts just needing a distraction from the guy sitting on him. 

  


Mark pouts again, this time getting annoyed with the younger's silent treatment and decides he needs to get his attention. He bends forward trying to kiss Jackson's lips but Jackson moves his face. At this mark he is getting fed up and starts to grind his ass on Jackson. 

  


It seems to work and get his attention. He keeps going even letting out moans as he does.

  


Jackson drops his phone on the bed and he grips marks hips to stop him from moving. Mark uses that opportunity to bend forward and kiss Jacksons jaw. Leaving open mouthed kisses on his jaw and down his throat. 

  


There's a low growl from Jacksons as he glares at mark. "If you keep going I will fuck you raw right here and make sure you can't walk for months." 

  


Mark pouts at him and hits his chest. But inside he's smiling because he has Jacksons attention. "I wouldn't mind that…" he trails off. 

  


Jackson stares into his eyes and narrows his eyes before speaking again. "What do you want." He asks though it comes out more like a statement

  


Mark smiles down at him. Of course Mark never apologizes unless he wants something from Jackson. The latter always gives it to him no matter what. 

  


'Because he loves you'

  


"I like this guy," Mark says. "But I need your help."

  


"My help why."

  


"Well he's always with his friend and never leaves his side so I need you to get his friend away."

  


Jacksons face is expressionless. His hands are still gripping marks waist tightly. 

  


"Who is it?" 

  


Mark smiles sheeply and pulls out his phone from Jackson's team Wang hoodie and shows him the photo of two boys. One in pink hoodie and glasses and the other in a black hoodie at a cafe table studying. "Which is the one you want me to distract?" He asks with a cold tone. 

  


"The one in the black hoodie, his name is jaebum or something he's in the producing department the boy in the pinks is jinyoung he's in the acting department with taehyung and ….'you' mark couldn't say the last part because since Jackson started minoring in acting he feels less appreciated.

Jackson doesn't even get mad anymore when he finds another guy balls deep in Mark. He just leaves and comes back smelling like alcohol and other people.

  


  


"Ok." He says, capturing Mark's lips into a rough kiss. 

  


🥀🍂🥀

  


  


Jackson sighs making sure his mask is on before he puts his jacket on and makes his way out the dorm. It was one in the morning and he and Mark had a long strenuous night after their talk. The latter was still fast asleep on his bed. But Jackson couldn't even sleep or stay in the same room with him. 

  


So he decides to take a walk in the cold. It's not like it would be any different whether he was in bed with Mark or out in the mid autumn night. As he slips on his shoes and opens the door he doesn't even bother to look at his fiance.

  


He walks down the street that seems calm as not many cars are passing by. As he makes it to the end of the street where the twenty-four hour seven-eleven is and maybe gets some ramyeon and some kind of alcohol. To get his mind off of his messed up relationship he seems to be stuck in. 

He's not sure when things started getting so toxic. He doesn't even care anymore. Well he says that but then why does it feel like his heart is still ripping apart every time he sees Mark with someone else. 

  


But when Jackson talks to someone else he's the one in the wrong and makes Mark hurt. 

  


Jackson seems to be the one apologizing.

  


He grimaces bitterly kicking a can that startles a cat in his path. He apologizes to the cat while, wondering when everything turned into this. For a while Jackson believed that Mark loved him and cared for him. I mean it was Mark who confessed to Jackson first. but when it was revealed that they were already engaged, Mark did a whole one eighty and the lying and cheating started. 

  


The first time Jackson felt like his heart was slowly ripping to shreds and he cried until his eyes were red raw and his throat hoarse. He wanted to end everything with Mark there, but Mark got on his knees and begged him not to leave him.

  


' it was a mistake,' he was on his knees hugging Jacksons waist crying begging Jackson not to leave him. 'P-please, I promise it won't happen again. Don't let-leave me Jackson i-i love you.'

  


And like an idiot Jackson believed him. After the many times later that Jackson caught Mark cheating he stopped caring. 

  


His parents don't seem to care either because Jackson doesn't need to love Mark, just marry him to complete the mergers between Wang and Yuan enterprises. 

  


It was only a business contract after all.

  


'In the end marriage is only a piece of paper, between two people you don't need to love them' his stepmother had told him. When he cried after Mark cheated on him a second time. She had hugged him and patted his back as he cried in her arms. 'Baby falling in love is the worst thing a person can do because in the end they will be left broken and half dead.'

  


Jackson reminds himself of that when he and Mark sleep together, and Mark is a moaning sobbing writhing mess under him. all he feels is a empty and cold. 

  


'Maybe love was just a stupid fantacy someone made up.'

  


As he got closer to the corner store he saw a person slouched on the table his body was shaking as if he was cold or crying. 

  


Jackson just tried to walk past him when the guy lifted his face. His hair was disheveled and his face puffy. His eyes were small and narrowed as he wiped at them with the sleeves of his hoodie.

  


"Why?" He asked Jackson who was frozen in front of him like a statue. Jackson was silent while the boy kept looking at Jackson with a heart broken look on his face. "Why can't he like me?" He asks Jackson again. 

  


"Why is it always jinyoung?"

  


🥀🍂🥀

  


Jb sat at the cafe drinking a black coffee to keep him awake. The semester just started but his professor already wanted some lyrics written for his producing class. So he had asked his roommate and best friend to help him. But the acting major was busy doing his own class work to really be any help.

  


"Why don't you write a song about how you want to confess to your crush or something?" Jinyoung had said as he was writing in his notebook. 

  


Jb frowned at him. 

  


Wondering if he should never get drunk with him again because he admitted that he was in love with the flower boy that was Mark tuan. They didn't share any classes but they did hit it off at a party in the summer that belonged to Kim Namjoon's chaebol boyfriend Kim soekjin. 

  


Him and Mark shared drinks, a dance and a kiss, that was enough to fall in love with him. Though Mark doesn't seem to remember him and practically ignored him when jb approached him, and went to a rich boy wearing designer button down shirt tight black dress pants and an expensive coat. The boy had a stylish hair do like idols and was wearing a matte black mask. 

  


The guy and jb met eyes but all jb saw was coldness and empyness in the mans big eyes,he felt chills at the guys glare as he walked out with mark around his arm. 

  


"He has a boyfriend…" jb mumbled looking down at his empty notebook. He had asked around and he was told that mark has been in a long term relationship with the heir of Wang and Lee group. 

  


"Oh then write about unrequited love then." At this point jinyoung was no longer listening as he had his own things to do.

  


Jb frowned but didn't say anything.

  


. . .

  


"Hey lim jaebum?" Jb was in the producing studio when he looked up at min yoongi who was calling him. 

  


"Yeah?" He asked him with confusion since yoongi didn't really talk to anyone buy Namjoon who wasn't in the studio that day. "Whats up?"

  


Yoongi sat down in the chair stadiling at as he looked at him. "So you know that flower boy, what his name mork or something?"

  


"Mark." Jb corrected him interested in what the mint haired boy was saying about his crush. "What about him?"

  


"Well taehyung told jimin who told jungkook who told hoeseok who told me. That Mark likes jinyoung."

  


Jb blinked in disbelief. "Wait doesn't Mark have a boyfriend!?"

  


Yoongi nodded. "Yeah but I think they broke up or something. apparently they had a huge fight earlier after Wang was spotted getting touchy with that second year in the acting department whats her name jayi no joy."

  


Jb was speechless. As he just stared at yoongi. "Why are you telling me this?" He asks him.

  


"Because you're friends with jinyoung to let him know that mark likes him. 

  


" oh…." Jb frowned as he looked to the ground. "Nyoungie likes a guy named Jackson in his department."

  


"Oh."

  


Now jb was out side in the cold after drinking one too many shots of soju curing his broken heart. He walked until he found himself in front of an open seven eleven and took a seat in front of one of the tables they have out side. 

  


He sighed and then slouched finlay letting the tears down his face. 

  


'Why did his crush have to like jinyoung?' What did he have that jb didn't. As he sobbed quietly he heard footsteps and lifted his head. His tears had blurd his vision so all he could see was a black figure. He used the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe his eyes and tears from his face. "Why?" He asked the stranger in front of him. Now that he cleared his eyes he got a better look at the person. 

  


It was a guy who was wearing all black from his head to his feet. He was frozen in place just looking at jb. He couldn't see the boys face too well because of a cap and black smak covering his face. He knew it was a guy because of his broad and muscular shoulders even in the the black jacket. 

  


"Why can't he like me?" Jb said again starting to sob again asking the stranger in front of his with broken voice.

  


"Why is it always jinyoung?"

  


  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clingy and soft jb 
> 
> Some markson shower time 
> 
> ......
> 
> Honestly I think this is all over the place but I will edit later.

💔

"Why is it always jinyoung?"

Jackson watched the boy unfazed. It wasn't the first time he saw someone crying. The first time it was his step mom after his father and her had gotten into a serious argument. The second was this cute kid with thick rimmed glasses, dark hair, who loved to read Harry potter books in third grade back when he lived busan. Jackson had seen him before but because Jackson was kinda a troublemaker who always got into fights he never really had a chance to talk to him. Though one day on his way home after detention he saw the boy against the wall with his glasses broken and watery eyes glaring at his books, scattered on the ground. He was being bullied by some kids in Jacksons class. He stepped in and fought the boys helping the boy he never got a name from because when Jackson picked up the boy's things and handed them to him the boy snatched them from his hold;and ran away. After that he was sent to a boarding school in England and never saw him again. The third time is Mark who cries and begs him every time he's caught cheating. 

With that final thought he shook his head and although it couldn't be seen because his mouth was covered by the mask he grimaced. He was going to turn around and walk away and enter the store. But before he even took a step he was stopped again.

"D-don't *hiccup!* leave!" They boy said alarmed as if he knew exactly what Jackson was going to do.

Jackson ignored him and started walking towards the entrance of the store but like before the boy had stopped him, only this time it was the sound of a crash and before Jackson could turn around and see what had happened.

He felt a strong grip on his right arm. 

With raised an eyebrow he stared at the boy who hand clung unto his arm like glue. Embracing it in his arms in a tight hold; avoiding Jackson's ice cold eyes. 

Jackson narrowed his eyes and tried to shake the boy off his arm but the boy only tightened his hold if that was even possible.

"Let go." Jackson ordered in a cold and sharp tone. 

"No!" The boy said, shaking his head.

"..."

Jackson once again tried to shrug the guy off but failed and let out an irritated groan. "Why not?"

"Because you'll leave me if I do…." He trailed off staring at his shoes or maybe Jacksons since he was looking down. 

Jackson rolled his eyes again and sighed. He made the decision since it was obvious this boy wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Fine I won't leave. Just let go of my arm." 

The boy finally looked up at Jackson. Catching Jackson off guard with his Innocent dark eyes and hopeful smile on his rosy and pouty lips. "Really?"

Jackson nodded sincerely. The boy smiled happily and released his hold on Jackson's arm. But then grabbed Jackson's hand as he still didn't trust Jackson to not ditch him. 

Raising his eyebrow again he looked at the guy and his hand that the boy was holding. "What are you doing?"

"You said to let go of your arm. you never said anything about your hand." The boy replied matter factly. 

As he also looked at his hand now connected with Jackson's. "Your hand is big and cold." 

Jackson stared dumbfounded as he looked at the boy who only moments ago was crying and asking randomly to a stranger of why he wasn't liked by his crush and how unfair It was. To a bashful child who was swinging their hands back and forth. 

This time though Jackson didn't shrug the guys hand off instead he held the warm hand and led the boy into the convenience store where Jackson was originally going to before he met this strange boy. 

As they walked on, the girl at the cash register welcomed them as Jackson led the boy towards a window bench and told him to stay as he tried to let go of the boy's hand.

'Keyword: tried' like before the boy was reluctant to let go of his hand. 

"Let go. I'm coming right back." Jackson said a softer tone though his voice still sounded a little sharp. "I'm just getting some food."

This time under the store's fluorescent lights; he got a better look on the boy's face. His eyes were puffy and red from his tears, his cheeks were flushed, probably from the alcohol he probably consumed before meeting him. Aside from that his dichived black hair that looked like he hand ran his fingers through it made him look cute. Though his feline-like eyes made him look a bit intimidating, different from how he was acting earlier.

"You promise?" He asked him before letting go. 

Jackson nodded. The boy let go with a small smile on his face. Jackson was once again momentarily stunned. His features didn't seem to match his personality at all. Jackson thought as he went to get two cups of ramyeon he grabbed himself a beer and the boy a water. 

When he went to go pay the girl at the cash register smiled at him. "Your boyfriend is cute." She said a teasing smirk on her face as she ringed up the things he set down. 

"That 20000 won" the girl said.

Jackson pulled out a few notes and paid with them. "He's not my boyfriend." 

When he went back to where he left the boy he was looking out the window with a frown on his face. Jackson placed the hot cup of noodles in front of him and the water bottle. "Thank you." The boy said, taking the chopsticks from Jackson's hands. 

Jackson grunted giving the boy acknowledgement. As he took a seat beside him and removed the lid from his own cup of noodles. As he pulled his mask down to be able to eat. 

They ate in silence for a while before the boy started talking again. "Have you ever had unrequited love?"

Jackson shook his head. He's only ever loved Mark, though now he's not sure what love is or if he ever felt it. 

"You're lucky,the boy said glumbly,"You don't have to worry about the person you love being or liking someone else."

Jackson frowned at that and paused on his eating his noodles. Just staring at his noodles, if it doesn't hurt to eat them, they will get soggy.

"The person I like had a boyfriend when we met. Though I didn't know that after the fact. But now that he broke up with his boyfriend I find out he has a crush on my best friend."

They started eating silence again just the buzzing of the lights was heard. When jb had finished his food he turned to him. Staring at Jacksons profile as he silently ate the noodles.

"You're handsome." He blurted out, his eyes on Jacksons sharp jaw. He reached out his hand to trace the outline of Jackson's jaw. Jackson narrowed his eyes and grabbed the boys wrist before he even got to do it though. 

"What are you doing?"

"Your hand's cold" he said staring into Jackson's big glossy chocolate eyes. Jackson looked into the boy's features looking for something but then let go of the boy's wrist. 

"I'm jb."

🥀🍂🥀

"Ugh!" 

Jb opened his eyes; hissed and quickly shut them because the room was too bright and the light was blinding his eyes. 'What the fuck, why does my head hurt so much.'

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head felt like his head was splitting in two so he let out a pained groan.

"Oh, you're finally awake." He heard the familiar emotionless tone of his roommate and best friend park jinyoung.

Opening his eyes he spots the younger standing in front of him wearing a black pullover and his signature black glass perched on his nose. Unimpressed look on his face.

"What time is it?" Jb asked him to adjust his eyes to the light. He pouted and cursed every time he blinked because his headache seemed to get worse and the light from the window wasn't helping either. 

"It's noon." Jinyoung said as he handed jb some Advil and a water bottle. " you came back around, two-thirty."

Jb frowned again after taking the medicine. He slowly stood up and went to the restroom to splash some water on his face. His face looked awful as the indent of his bed was engraved on the side of his face. But what caught his attention wasn't the drool on his face or his red and puffy eyes. 

It was the black leather jacket he was wearing zipped up. "JINYOUNG!" he shouted for his friend with widened eyes.

" what?" Jinyoung asked when jb appeared in front of him. Jinyoung was on his bed sitting crisscrossed with his laptop on it and leaning his back on the wall.

"Whose jacket is this?" He asked him with a worried tone, "don't tell me I hooked up with someone last night!" His horrified face made Jinyoung stare at him with an indriculous expression. 

"How should I know."

"Jinyoung how did I get home?"

"You don't remember how you got home?" Jinyoung asked with an amused laugh. "That's hilarious."

"What's hilarious?" Youngjae who just walked into their dorm like he lived there. grabbed some chips from a pile of snacks on jbs desk. 

"Jb got drunk yesterday and a guy brought him home." Jinyoung said taking a chip from the bag that youngjae offered. "And he doesn't remember."

"What?" Jb questioned with a pale face; voice cracking. As memories from the night before boy's back at him like a cold shower. 

He remembers the conversation he had with yoongi. Remembers leaving the studio afterwards and going to drink soju by himself. Then walking himself to the convenience store by his dorms and taking a seat at a table out side and bursting into tears. Then he remembered a stranger in all black like a celebrity wearing a back face mask and cap stopping in front of him and jb yelling noncence. 

Then he remembers the hand holding and the eating ramyeon together. But what makes him sick to his stomach isn't that he was being clingy to the stranger its the fact that it was his crushes boyfriend. 

"Aghhhhh!" Jb screamed as he remembered everything after all that he's positive he had kissed the guy.

"What?" Youngjae and jinyoung asked in union as they looked at jbs paled and petrified expression. 

"IkissedMark'sboyfriend…" he said quickly.

"What?"

"I KISSED MY CRUSHE'S BOYFRIEND!" He screamed at them. 'Oh my gosh is this leather jacket his' was he really that drunk that he kissed him.' What the hell, why did he do that?' 'Well wait I was drunk but that sounds like an excuse.'

He remembers finishing his food and staring at the boy eating, and thinking wow he's really attractive with his strong profile and sharp jawline. That he thought if he traced it with his finger he might get cut. Before I could even test his hypothesis the boy like a flash grabbed his wrist stopping him and asking what he's doing; and just looking into the others big beautiful eyes. And jb blurted out that he was handsome. And that his hand was cold around jbs warm one. 

The boy (wang) let go and then jb and him kept looking at the teacher.' I'm jb' and he filled the space with his lips on Wang's and before Wang could react he ran off and picked a bunch of random snacks and ran out the store telling the cashier that Wang would pay. He tripped on his untied shoelace and Wang found him and then he puked on his hoodie. 

Wang had helped take off his solid hoodie and then gave his leather jacket to him and zipped it up so he wouldn't be cold. And then picked jbs snacks and gave him a piggyback ride home. 

"Wow,!" Whistled youngjae amused while jinyoung looked pained. 

"You did what?" He asked him again eyes widened 

"I kissed mark's boyfriend…."

"Did he kiss you back?" Asked jinyoung in a hurried voice. 

Jb frowned. "No, I think I ran away with a bunch of snacks and fell and puked on myself."

Jinyoung touched his chest letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeah he said you made him pay for them and then he gave you his jacket because yours had puke on and you hurt your knee and he gave you a piggyback ride here." Jinyoung had replied in a monotone voice, as he pointed to the pile of snacks on jbs desk. 

"What?" Jb said feeling sick again. 

🥀🍂🥀

Mark woke up to an empty and cold bed. His body aching in all places. When Jackson promised he wasn't going to walk for a while he wasn't joking. 'Ouch.' 

The door to there dorm opened and his boyfriend walked in holding his gym bag. 

"Morning" mark said with a lazy smile on his face. 

Jackson just nodded in acknowledgement as he shut the door behind him and made a be line to the restroom. 

Mark noticed and quickly stood up from the bed ignore the ache as his legs almost gave out. "Wait gaga, I want to shower too."

Jackson stopped and went to where Mark was hunched holding the bed to steady himself. Jackson bent down and picked him up bridle style as he made his way to the restroom. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and rested his head on his shoulder as he was carried to the shower. Jackson set him on the counter. Jackson was wearing a white t-shirt under black long sleeved athletic shirt and basketball shorts. He quickly removed the shirt and athletic shirt. Mark was always amazed every time he saw him shirtless. 

One of Marks favorite thing was feeling Jacksons hard abs under his fingertips and see them contract when he touches or kisses them. He watches as he strips to his tight black boxer briefs that expose his big bulge and the tightness around his muscular thighs. 

Jackson turns to turn the shower on and makes sure it's the right temperature. He turns to mark with a stoic expression on his handsome face. "Can you get in your self or do you need help?" He asked in monotone voice. Pulling marks out of his thoughts and looks at Jackson who is waiting for his reply. 

"Um I need you to help me in." Mark said with a slight blush since he had some dirty thoughts about his boyfriend. 

Jackson nodded, removing his boxers and mark smirk when Jacksons length was exposed. He was half hard and that alone was putting Mark in the mood again. Even though he was sore he could probably go another round or two he thought. 

Jackson walked to him and carried him to the shower avoiding marks attempts at trying to steal kisses from him. 

The y enter the shower and Jackson looks down at him. "Can you stand on your own?"

Mark nodds and Jackson puts him down but still holds on to him worried mark would fall or his legs would give out again like they did before. 

Mark stood on his two feet. As he stood under the hot spray of the shower letting his hair get wet and his body. He started washing his hair then his body. Jackson doing the same by washing his body. Mark's eyes trailed down his body, the water and soap dripping down his chest and his abs. His eyes stopping between Jackson's legs and seeing that his boyfriend was still. hard. 

And hey mark was still horny. 

He lifted his hand and put them forward to place them on Jackson's broad shoulders. He got closer till his chest to chest with Jackson. He got on his tippy toes and kissed his lips this time Jackson didn't evade him and kissed back. His lips always look soft and rasbarry tinted but the were also somewhat dry and rough and mark loved how they felt on his. They always tasted of mint. 

Jackson deepened the kiss but pushing their bodies closer. He placed his hands on Mark's waist, Mark trailing his hands up to tangle in Jackson wet locks. "Ah!" Mark let out a moan when Jackson's tongue entered his mouth and rubbed against his. The heat from the kiss and the shower was heating him up and making him impatient. Jackson explored Mark's cavity some more with his tongue. Eventually Jackson pulled away by sucking on Mark's bottom lip to catch their breaths. 

Mark gasped as Jackson's hands found his ass cheek and he gripped it and his lips explored his neck sucking and biting leaving fresher marks over the ones he had before. 

Jackson whispered against marks burning wet flesh. "Are you sure?" He asked him with his husky deep voice. The sound went straight to Marks member as he nodded his head moaning a needy yes, when Jacksons hot mouth found he sweet spot and sucked on it. 

"OK but don't complain later." Jackson replied, staring at Mark like he was prey. He pushed the boy against the shower wall and kissed him again, quickly and hungry; deepening them and lifting one of Mark's legs and putting it on his hip to spread them."Should I prep you?" Jackson asked, breaking the kiss and looking at a wrecked mark with glossed over eyes. 

"No I should still be fine from last night." Mark said, "you can just put in"

And that's what Jackson did as he thrusted slow but hard into a moaning mark. 

…

After they showered and changed they laid in Jackson's bed. He was sitting with his back on the wall glasses on and his laptop in his lap finishing some assignments for his film theory class and his improv class. 

Mark wasn't much for cuddles so Jackson was confused when Mark got close to him and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"What do you want?" Jackson questioned not taking his eyes off his laptop or stopping from typing. 

Mark faked annoyance. " can't a guy just cuddle with his boyfriend? "

Jackson sighed. "Yes. But you hate cuddles and only show and kind of affection when you want something in return." Jackson stated.

Mark frowned from how Jackson said that so nonchalantly. But he also wasn't wrong. Every time Mark wanted something he would do something, like hug or sit on Jackson's lap and do agyo or ask for a quicky from Jackson when he wanted something. Like in the shower earlier. 

Jackson stopped typing and turned to him with an expectantly look on his face. "So what is it?"

"When are you going to befriend jaebeom?" He asked him. 

  
  
  


🥀🍂🥀

  
  


Jb silently cursed his friends who sent him on a coffee run as he waited in line at the cafe. It was Monday and he was very happy that he hadn't seen Wang yet. He had done everything to avoid seeing either Mark or his boyfriend. 

One was because he completely embarrassed himself in front of Wang and the other was because he kissed him. He waited scrolling through his phone. All weekend he had stayed in worried that he would bump into Wang, but he still had class and couldn't ditch. 

He heard the bell ring signaling that someone had opened the door but he was too busy playing his game on his phone. 

  
  


"Oh it's you." The voice beside him said. Jb frowned towards the voice and almost fainted from his surprise. There wearing a simple black hoodie with hair pushed back and a friendly smile stood the devil himself. 

"Wang!" Jb whispered.

Wang chuckled "it's actually Jackson." He was amused by the job's reaction.

Before jb could reply he was next in line and Jackson walked together. 

"Um i have a ginseng iced tea with lemon and honey for sweetness and he will have an iced americano." Jackson ordered for him. "He will be paying." And moved to where their drinks were delivered. 

Jb frowned and ordered jinyoung and youngjae drinks as well. Then after paying followed Jackson.

"Why did I have to pay for your drink too?" He asked annoyed and pouted glaring at him.

Jackson who was typing on his phone lifted a brow. Not meeting jbs eyes. "Think of it as payback for the snacks from Friday."

Job's ears felt hot remembering what he had done that night. And looked down ashamed. Why did Jackson have to appear out of nowhere and remind him of his shame? "OK were even then."

Jackson put his phone away to finally look at jb with a teasing smirk on his lips. "Oh I don't think so." Jackson walked up to the counter and picked up his drink, winking at jb as he walked past him. 

"See you around."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the boy Jackson helped when he was in third grade?
> 
> What do you think Jackson meant when he said they weren't even?
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
